


Coffee Shop

by wolvesandgirls



Series: Femslash February 2018 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesandgirls/pseuds/wolvesandgirls
Summary: Embarrassed at being the adult who's ordering the hot chocolate, Rose helps Clara out.





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> From Femslash February prompts I'm taking on my tumblr!
> 
> Femslash February prompt 4: Clara/Rose + coffeeshop.

Clara walked up to the counter and leaned as far as she could over the bench.

“Look,” she started, making the girl writing down her order frown in confusion. “It’s been a pretty rough day. And I’m going to order a hot chocolate. But, when you read the order out, I’m going to need you to call out that it’s a coffee. Oh, black coffee.”

“Why?” The girl asked, her pen hovering over the paper cup.

“Because I have three students sitting at a table at the back there,” Clara pointed discreetly over her shoulder. “And if they know I’m ordering a hot chocolate, then…” She trailed off, trying to communicate the gravity of the situation with a wave of her hand. She stood up straight as she pulled some cash out of her purse.

“Right,” The girl responded slowly. “So hot chocolate…”

“But actually black coffee,” Clara said smiling as she tapped her nose. “Brilliant plan really. Oh, the name’s Clara.”

She handed over the cash to the bewildered girl and turned around, catching the eye of a smirking blonde. A very pretty blonde, smirking at her.

Clara frowned a little as she moved past the woman. Usually, she’d be up to the challenge of a gorgeous blonde, but she wasn’t up to her usual flirty standards today. Especially after twenty sixteen-year-olds getting into a shouting match over Shakespeare’s sexuality. Especially after Danny Pink’s it’s-not-you-it’s-me-but-really-it’s-you chat in the teacher’s lounge thirty minutes later.

She instead pulled out her book, pretending to read as she glanced up over the pages at the blonde, now blowing strands of hair out of her face as she paid for her order.

She finished up, and her eyes met Clara’s again as she turned to wait for her coffee. Clara felt her entire face flush as she stared back down at the book, trying to get the words on the page to form sentences in her head.

“Clara, hot chocolate!” The barista called out. Clara barely moved, suddenly remembering that her students were in the corner, laughing, probably finding new ways to tease her in her own classroom.

“Clara, hot chocolate!” The barista called out impatiently.

“That’s me!” A voice called out. Clara looked up, watching as the blonde walked up to the counter, picking up _Clara’s_ cup.

She discreetly walked up to a stunned Clara, pulling some napkins out of a dispenser.

“If you could pick up a cappuccino for Rose, that’d be great. I’ll meet you outside that cake shop with the blue door.”

“Okay,” Clara croaked out, watching as the blonde, Rose, walked out of the door.

The little bell twinkled above her as she left, and Clara shoved her book back into her bag, almost missing the barista calling out ’Rose’ over the bustle of the room. Clara walked up to the counter, picking up the cup and heading straight to the door as quickly as she could.

The chill of the air bit at her cheeks as she walked a few doors down the street. Rose was waiting patiently by the quaint cake shop, the pink of the hoodie standing out against the dark blue wooden door.

“Thanks,” she said as they made the exchange of their beverages.

“I’m not a weirdo,” Clara said, biting her lip as Rose cocked her head slightly. “I know my name, I just…”

“I get it,” Rose interrupted gently, curling her tongue around her teeth in a smile that made Clara’s belly swoop. “Though surely your students can’t be that bad.”

She tore her gaze away from Rose’s mouth and smiled up at her.

“You don’t know them. They’re trying to convince me to rap Shakespeare.”

Rose laughed, a bright sound that seemed to make even the frosty wind feel a little warmer.

“Well, maybe I’ll see you ’round, Clara,” Rose said, as she began to walk away, throwing one last tongue-touched smile back over her shoulder.

Clara looked down at her hot chocolate and smiled at the phone number that had been hastily scribbled down in blue ink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx
> 
> I meddled a little with a prompt from authorkurikuri’s ‘[spice up those coffeeshop aus](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/150984606635/spice-up-those-coffee-shop-aus)' prompt list for this one! 
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr, please feel free to [reblog if you enjoyed](https://wolves-girls.tumblr.com/post/171088697230/its-a-bit-basic-but-clararose-coffeeshop-au)!


End file.
